lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lycor
"Remember what I said about Chima as a whole. 'Tis better to let one conflict continue, than to end it and start ten more." —Lycor in Retribution Lycor is an RPC created by JGREAD in the LEGO Legends of Chima Roleplay. Lycor is the main protagonist of Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story, a side character in the Legacy Trilogy, and in the RP a supporting character to JGREAD's primary RPC Leodus. Lycor is a descendant of Lyron, the first Lion Field Marshal. In the RP, Lycor is introduced as the third-in-Command of the Lion Tribe, and has a lot of lore surrounding how he gained that rank. Biography Early Life Lycor was born in the Lion City 32 years before the events of the Roleplay. His cousin Lyrix was born two years later, and as the two grew up in the Lion City, they both decided to pursue military careers due to their heritage. In the year 9 BR, Lycor enlisted in the Lion Army, and quickly began moving up the ranks. Lycor was stationed at one point to guard an asylum in the city, where an arrested lion scientist was brought. Lysandre advised Lycor to keep a careful watch on the mad scientist, and predicted that Lycor would gain the rank of Field Marshal, to which Lycor thanked him. At some point, Lycor worked with lion mechanics to build his Mech-Tank. Lycor and Lyrix both reached the rank of General in the year 5 BR, when more lions began speculating that one of them would reach the rank of Field Marshal, both because of their heritage and their skills on the battlefield. Hunt for the MMSC Blueprints In the year 3 BR, just months after Rawlin conquered the Raven HQ, Lycor was stationed at a Lion Army training camp on the shores of The West Sea. After expertly completing a training course, Lycor and Lyrix were informed by the camp's Senior General that lion spies had discovered the existence of stolen Raven battle station blueprints. As the lions were suspicious of Talon Industries, who'd only recently taken over the Raven Tribe, the Senior General assigned Lycor and Lyrix to co-lead a team of lion soldiers to take the blueprints from the thief. Battle in The Great Desert After assembling a team of twelve lions including themselves, Lycor and Lyrix traveled to The Great Desert, homeland of the ravens, where they found Crexar and his bounty hunter crew. When the two teams found out they were looking for the same thing, the bounty hunters attacked the lions, and a battle ensued. Lycor transformed his personal tank into its Mech mode, and swiftly defeated the bounty hunters. After picking up Crexar in the Mech's fist and interrogating the bounty hunter, Lycor learned that they'd been hired by Rawlin to get the plans back from a Wings Row Monarchy spy. Lycor thanked Crexar for the information, tossed the Croc into the sand, transformed his Mech back into its tank form, and drove away with Lyrix and their team. A Schism in Beliefs Upon returning to the West Sea camp to heal the injured soldiers and repair their damaged vehicles, Lyrix and Lycor began having increasingly heated arguments over what to do with the MMSC plans once they got them, due to the cousins' different beliefs on the matter. Lyrix wanted to give the blueprints to his friend Rica, so the WRM Ravens could build their own MMSC, destroy TI, and end the Raven Civil War. On the other hand, Lycor believed that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few, and that the lions should destroy the blueprints to prevent any tribes from starting a war with their own MMSC. Lycor eventually walked out of the tent and told Lyrix to mobilize his troops to continue the search. Battle in the Great Forest Lycor and Lyrix eventually located the last WRM outpost in The Great Forest, where the MMSC plans had been taken. When the bounty hunters arrived, a three-way battle began between the ravens, lions, and Crexar's crew. The outpost was destroyed as a result. Lycor obtained the MMSC blueprints, but his Mech became locked in combat with the Prototype Raven Mech Crexar had stolen from the outpost. The mechs tumbled through the Great Forest during their battle, and Lycor's Mech eventually cut off the arm of Crexar's Mech, only for Crexar's Mech to stab Lycor's Mech with its own sword. The two severely damaged mechs became stuck in a deadlock, so Lycor activated his Mech's self-destruction and ejected into the air with a parachute and the MMSC plans. Crexar also narrowly escaped as both Mechs were enveloped in the explosion. Mission Completed Lycor returned to the West Sea camp with the MMSC plans and his soldiers. He then returned to Lion City to begin construction of a new Mech, while Lyrix remained at the camp. Lycor was working with lion mechanics on his replacement Mech, when Lyrix arrived in the Lion City garages and talked to Lycor about the MMSC blueprints and the rank of Lion Field Marshal. Bridge Battle After the Lions eventually found out the MMSC plans had not been delivered to the Lion City and were not at the West Sea camp, Lycor suspected the bounty hunters to have stolen them. He and Lyrix took a lion twinblade over chima, and spotted Worgon, Crexar and Corok walking on the bridge across The Gorge of Eternal Depth. Lycor landed the helicopter on the northern Great Desert at the other end of the bridge, and demanded the bounty hunters return the plans. Crexar revealed that the WRM ravens had once again obtained the plans, but before he could tell Lycor of Lyrix' treachery, Worgon convinced Lycor that Crexar was lying and had the plans. Lycor and Lyrix charged across the bridge, and a three-way battle broke out between Worgon, the lions, and the crocs. Lycor was blasted back to the northern Great Desert by Corok during the fight, and knocked unconscious in the process. When Lycor awoke back in the city, Lyrix told him that Crexar and Corok escaped, but Worgon and the MMSC blueprints had fallen into the Gorge. Lycor trusted and believed his cousin, and reported this to the Lion Tribe higher-ups, bringing an end to the Lions' involvement with the MMSC plans. Exile Many months later, in January of 2 BR, Lycor found himself framed for the theft of an orb of golden chi, a crime punishable by exile from the Lion Tribe. The golden chi had been dropped on Lycor's head in the Lion City courtyard, beneath the entrance drawbridge, and Lycor woke up to discover the stolen orb and an extremely broken security camera. Lycor was found by lion guards, and since he had no evidence that he was framed, King Lionel had to send Lycor into exile until he returned with proof of his innocence. Lycor kept the broken security camera, hoping to find a technician who'd be willing to help an exile. This, of course, proved difficult. Only a week after his initial exile, Lycor's campsite in the Great Forest was attacked and destroyed by members of Lyrix' shadow force of corrupt soldiers. Lycor faked his death, and assumed those lions were part of a rogue faction. Lycor moved into The Iron Mountains, only for an avalanche to destroy Lycor's campsite and bury the security camera. Lycor was then ready to die in the snow, but a Leopard found and rescued him as he passed out, taking him to The Valley of Balance. Life with the Leopards Lycor awoke in the Golden City of the Leopard Tribe. He was brought before King Leodus, who explained that the Leopards had moved north to escape the wars and politics of Chima, but occasionally rescued lone avalanche victims near their territory. Lycor then explained to Leodus that he was traveling alone because he'd been exiled from the Lion Tribe on account of a crime he was framed for, and that his only possible evidence was now buried. Leodus promised to find the camera. Lycor lived in the Golden City with the Leopard Tribe for the rest of the year while he and the Leopards searched for the camera. During his time there, Lycor learned much about the Leopard Tribe's culture, customs, and written language. He enjoyed ballroom dancing, watching Leopard athletic tournaments, and reading about Leopard history from their library. However, Leodus was extremely reluctant to tell Lycor about the war depicted on his throne room's mural, and promised Lycor he'd tell the tale another time. In December of 2 BR, Lycor and the Leopards finally found the camera, and it was thawed (by fire chi, little did Lycor know) and fixed. Lycor was shocked to see played back footage of Lyrix framing him and then wrecking the camera. After thanking Leodus and all the Leopards who'd been part of the search parties, Lycor promised that he wouldn't reveal the Leopard Tribe's existence, and traveled back down through the Iron Mountains to return to Lion City with the evidence. Retribution Once his return journey was underway, Lycor was unexpectedly intercepted and captured by the Raven Tribe, and taken to Raven HQ. There, Lycor was brought before Rawlin, who explained that he suspected Lyrix, the current Lion Field Marshal, of planning a war on the ravens, and that WRM could use Lyrix's cousin as a bargaining chip. While explaining his previous history with Lyrix, Rawlin revealed that Lyrix had given him the location of the hidden WRM base the year before. Raven HQ was then suddenly attacked by WRM bombers, and Lycor used the opportunity to turn the tables and escape the Raven guards, grabbing his camera as he ran for the window of Raven HQ's central tower. Rawlin tried to stop him, but Lycor body slammed him through the glass window. Lycor's fall was broken by a market umbrella below, and he used the chaos of the attack to escape the HQ. In the Great Desert, Lycor went to the pilot of a downed WRM Raven raider, and requested an audience with Queen Rica. Lycor was brought to the current WRM camp north of the Minor Tribes HQ, where he told Rica what Rawlin had told him, revealing Lyrix's treachery to the WRM ravens. Rica was enraged, and provided him with her old radio, which contained a recording of the conversation in which Lyrix had agreed to steal the MMSC plans and deliver them to the WRM ravens. Now with all the information he needed to take down Lyrix, Lycor returned to Lion HQ and provided the evidence of Lyrix's multiple betrayals. Lionel exiled Lyrix, and made Lycor the Lion third-in-command in his cousin's place. After receiving the rank of Field Marshal, Lycor replaced his old silver valious sword with a royal Golden valious, made himself a new orange military outfit, and donned golden armor. Battle with the Pirates In August of 1 BR, the Lion Tribe somehow found out about the existence of the Icebear Shipbuilding Device, and Lycor took a twinblade above the future Bat Island, where the device was rumored to be. Lycor saw Lyrix's new pirate ship, The Exile, and Lyrix's remaining Croc Command ship. The helicrocter of the Command ship launched and attacked Lycor's twinblade in the air. After a short dogfight, Lycor and his copilots shot down the helicrocter in self-defense, and it crashed into the Command ship, sinking the ship. Lycor asked twice that the Pirates hand over the shipbuilding device. When the pirates refused, Lycor jumped onto the deck of the Exile and dueled Lyrix for the device. Lycor eventually got the device, and held it over the side of the ship, threatening to drop it into the super sharp spiky rocks that jutted from the side of the island. Lyrix insisted they make a deal, and Lycor promised that he wouldn't give the device to the Lion Tribe if Lyrix and his Pirates stood down. Lyrix complied, and Lycor kept his end of the deal, dropping and destroying the shipbuilding device to prevent the Pirates of the West Sea from creating an entire fleet with it. Lycor jumped back into the twinblade and escaped east as the Pirates sailed west. Tribal Expansion Months later, at the time of the RP, Lycor sent a lone lion scout to obtain possible farming lands in The Grassy Plains. Soon after, Lycor was patrolling the large outer wall of the Lion City while Rawlin was meeting with Lionel. An eagle messenger for the Wolves flew above the walls, and Lycor called to him, inquiring on his message, but the eagle angrily flew away after being shot by Rawlin. Lycor told Lionel of this, and asked if he should intercept the messenger before he left Lion territory, but the wolves themselves arrived just then. Lycor returned to the wall to keep an eye on the wolfcoptors. Lycor told the lion guards that he didn't trust the wolves, due to the question of why they'd bring helicopters to a ground-based escort, and ordered the guards to be wary. After watching the copters land, Lycor went to the landing pad and shook hands with Wulfthra, welcoming the wolf leader of the time to the Lion City. Lycor stood at attention when King Lionel stepped up to meet Wulfthra. Lycor then saw his scout returning on a speedor, stationed a sergeant on the landing pad in his absence, and went down to the entrance of the city to confer with the scout. Soon after, Lycor organized a caravan and left the city, leading the way on his speedor. Lycor oversaw the development of the Lion Pastures, and under his command, it grew from a small settlement into the largest farm in Chima's history at the time. Chima Civil War Lycor eventually left the Lion Pastures, returning to the city so he could participate in a speedor race recently organized by the ravens. Lycor didn't trust Rawlin or the crocs due to past experiences, so he planned to ready the lion guards for defense in a possible attack. Despite raven attempts to thwart his preparations, Lycor was able to get the city's defenses fully prepared for any form of attack. Lycor then participated in the speedor race on a track in the Lion plains created by a golden chi orb. Lycor skillfully raced through all the obstacles in the race, only for the track to suddenly be bombarded and destroyed by a missile strike. Lycor was sent flying, but safely rolled off his speedor, plugged chi, and ran back to the city. Lycor made it to the front wall in time to combat the Croc and Raven attack, but not before the Lion City was heavily damaged by the missile strike. Lycor went on to use his "surround and conquer" strategy to push the croc army out of the city and weaken their remaining ground forces from all sides once the Crocs were out on the plains. During the battle, Lycor accepted help from the WRM ravens and rescued the injured Rex from the battlefield, taking the Raven to a lion hospital. Lycor's strategy was ultimately successful, and the Crocs were eventually defeated and pushed out of lion territory, but only after the Lion City sustained heavy damage, and the front half of the city was nearly destroyed. The Battle of Lion City was the only battle in the Chima Civil War Lycor participated in, but he played a crucial role in defeating the Crocs in the war. Aftermath Lycor helped supervise the reconstruction of Lion City, fixing buildings, and building a tall wall to temporarily replace the destroyed front wall until King Lionel constructed an official replacement. Lycor was visited by Prince Razic soon after, who requested to see Rex, and asked about the Bats who'd begun observing the inland tribes. During this meeting, Lycor saw the bats' black cloud formation fly around the city before leaving. Lycor correctly guessed that the bats seemed to be interested in the inlanders ending their war (as the Battle of Eagle Spire was still going on long after the crocs were defeated). When Razic asked if the bats were friendly, Lycor said he didn't know, and that he'd heard that bats were negotiating with lions and WRM ravens over who would claim the abandoned TI Raven missile base in the Grassy Plains. After Rex thanked Lycor for the earlier rescue, Lycor bid farewell to the ravens and went to a military base in the city to train more lion soldiers. Unwanted Visitors After completing the training of the Lion Army's new 127th battalion, Lycor met up with Lavuras and a fox messenger, who were discussing the mostly unseen 8-legged beings that were killing and webbing up the vegetation in the lion plains recently. Lycor expressed his theory that the creatures were nocturnal, and offered to host a steakout to catch them in the act. Lycor proceeded with the steakout that night, setting up a trap for the nocturnal plant killers, but the creatures unfortunately did not arrive. The next day, Lycor witnessed the Chi falls of Mount Cavora be drained by unseen beings within the MMSC, leading Lycor and most other Chimians to believe the TI Ravens stole the chi. Lycor and many other lions armed the Lion City's laser turrets to blast at the MMSC before it could escape, but Lycor ordered the lions to only use rockets and missiles rather than lasers, so as to conserve what chi they had left. Despite damaging the MMSC, Lycor and the lions failed to stop it from escaping with the chi. First Encounter with Arachnids Soon after, the disgruntled Lycor walked through the lions' main prison and ordered the guards to double security around every entrance to the city. After walking by the cell of Scorden Freeman, who Lycor suspected might be connected with the 8-legged arachnids in some way, Lycor decided to stage another stakeout with a squad of special forces lions. When Spalyx Vance (a being who matched the description of the 8-legged arachnids Lycor was investigating) arrived, revealed her allegiance with Freeman, and threatened lion guards with force, Lycor and his special forces lions ambushed her and The Forgotten from behind. Lycor apprehended Spalyx with his various held to her neck. The Forgotten refused to stand down, so Lycor had his lions tranquilize and imprison them for interrogation. Rescue in the Mountains The next night, Lycor joined the WRM Ravens in a secret rescue mission to extract Rica from the newly revealed second Lysandre Labs. However, they ended up not needing to use force, as Lysandre agreed to let all his hostages go, including Rica. As Lycor and the rest of the lions sat watching the sunrise, preparing to head out in their twinblades, they witnessed Rica and Razic abolish the Wings Row Monarchy on the adjacent mountaintop. Lycor agreed with a lion soldier who expressed his hope that the Lion Monarchy wouldn't fall. Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War Lycor returned from the Iron Mountains and watched the organized duel between Lionel and Scorden Freeman. After hearing that the Lion Army was to help the Rhinos defend their land against an apparent attack from the Bat and Scorpion tribes, Lycor had last-minute repairs done on his second Mech—Tank, which had been damaged during his previous war. Lycor then led legions of the Lion Army to the Rhino territory, where he was also given Rhino troops to command, and met with the other gathered generals, Ryloth, Franz Conrad August Von Hotzendorf, Growina, and Reagan VII, to discuss the defense strategy. At that point in time, Lycor did not have a high opinion of the Scorpions due to his first encounters with the arachnid species', but he didn't know much about the bats. Lycor therefore wished he'd had a chance to study the winged mammals' tactics before his first battle with them. During the battle, Lycor attacked a golden stinger tank with his Mech, and both vehicles crashed. Lycor engaged the driver of the tank, the current Supreme Leader of the Scorpion Tribe. This first duel would spark a long rivalry with Scorpix, who revealed that the Crawler attack on the Rhinos was only a diversion to keep the inland forces distracted and weakened before the Crawler Empire claimed its true target. Scorpix then jumped back in his tank and left with the Imperial forces, heading somewhere southwest, and leaving Lycor to return to Lion City and attempt to find out what region the Crawlers' true target was. Duel in Eagle Spire The Crawlers' target turned out to be Eagle territory. Though the Eagles had agreed to the Empire's annexation/sharing of the land, Lycor secretly travelled to the region, slipped through the Black Overwatch blockade in his Mech-Tank, and climbed up through the spire until he reached the level Scorpix was on, with intentions to either assassinate or negotiate with the Supreme Leader. After defeating the Praetorian Guard and engaging in a chi-infused second duel with Scorpix, both options became unavailable, as it'd become clear that Scorpix and Lycor were exact equals in every capacity. Upon driving down and out of the spire, Lycor was able to escape from the flying vehicles of Brakket and Ewinus, and made it out of the territory with his now damaged Mech-Tank. Ancestral Guidance After his failure to either kill or make peace with his new enemy, Lycor sought guidance from Lyron. To speak to his ancestor, Lycor needed a Chi Ghost concoction, so he traveled to Gorilla HQ on his speedor to obtain one. Once there, Lycor spoke to a Fox priestess, who agreed to meet him back at Lion HQ to teach him how to use the concoction she supplied him. Lycor met up with her and Razic when he got to the city, and the priestess taught the two of them how to summon the chi ghosts of their deceased relatives. Lycor spoke to Lyron about the fact that he and an enemy were evenly matched, and Lyron decided that the only way his descendant could beat Scorpix in battle was if Scorpix ran out of chi first. Lycor then told Lyron that he'd ask him for guidance on defeating possible new threats as well. Before departing, Lyron warned his descendant that his old enemy, the ancient Tiger Emperor Tenebrae, might still be alive, since he hadn't shown up in the Chi Ghost realm. Time Between Wars While resuming a patrol of the Lion City's front wall and looking to the north through binoculars, Lycor saw a massive glacier moving west through the northern Iron Mountains. He realized that the glacier was moving toward the Valley of Balance, so he went to the Iron Mountains on his speedor. Return to the Golden City Once he made it into the secret Valley of Balance, Lycor entered the city and was let into the throne room as the glacier and Icebear forces approached the Valley from the east. Lycor met up with a surprisingly calm King Leodus, who was happy at his friend's return. Lycor told Leodus that the Vultures and Icebears who recently defeated the Crawler Empire were obviously the Bears and birds depicted on Leodus' throne room mural. To prepare the inland tribes for a possible war with the Ice Hunters, Lycor then demanded to know the story that Leodus had for so long refused to tell him. Leodus finally agreed to tell Lycor the history of the Leopard—Icebear War. Following the short argument caused by the revelation of the truth, Leodus delved into a philosophical explanation about the nonexistence of "good" and "evil", and the balance of the elements. Leodus' speech persuaded Lycor to finally change his mindset about the arachnid species', and inspired him to help save scorpions from the doomed Scorpion Cavern Castle. Lycor bid farewell to his friend, and promised to return to help the Leopards in their oncoming war when he was able to use fire chi. Evacuation of the Outland Caverns After going back to Lion City for his Mech-Tank, Lycor drove to the east and down into the scorpions' vast tunnel network. Once he got to Cave 17, he destroyed the remaining Overwatch Spider Strider vehicles with his Mech, and helped evacuate the Forgotten civilians and Imperial Scorpions (who had all joined Scorponok's Team Stinger) from the crumbling Caverns. In his Mech, Lycor fought the remaining Combine arachnids alongside what was left of the Praetorian Guard, whom he'd fought and defeated in Eagle Spire not long before. Lycor and the Praetorian Guards held off the Combine long enough for the Imperial and Forgotten Scorpions to escape, and narrowly made it out of the western tunnels as the Castle and the Citadel above were destroyed by the Bears' brutal bombardment. Voyage to the Phoenix Islands Lycor returned to Lion City and had the Lion mechanics repair his Mech-Tank, which had been damaged during the battle. Tension began to form between Lycor and the other lions; the mechanics were suspicious of the damage to his vehicle, since the Lions weren't currently at war. Lycor simply told them that since the Lion Tribe wasn't helping other tribes and factions, he'd decided to help out. This caught the attention of Scrin and the Forgotten, who contacted Lycor to recruit him. While not interested in fully joining the faction, Lycor arranged a secret meeting in the Lion City, since he saw this as an opportunity to borrow some Forgotten mercenaries for an attack and rescue he was planning on Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier. However, no Forgotten showed up to the meeting in the alleyway Lycor had arranged, so Lycor returned home. Soon after, Scorponok and his forces flew over the city, and Scorponok revealed that he knew the location of the reemerged Phoenix Islands. Lycor informed Scorponok that Prince Scorpio had escaped from Lion custody, and, having learned about the Phoenix and fire chi from the Leopards, Lycor agreed to board one of Scorponok's Stinger-Copters to travel by air to the Phoenix Islands, in order to pass the fire trials. When they reached the temple on the main floating island, Scorponok was given fire chi, and the scorpions left. Lycor stayed in the temple, passing the fire trials with the bats so he too could use fire chi. After plugging fire chi into his harness, Lycor's clothing was transformed into a suit of Phoenix armor. Lycor thanked the Phoenix for the fire chi, took a large supply of orbs for the lions, and was flown back to Chima by the bats. Fire—Ice War Lycor returned to Lion City upon being summoned to a meeting, where he presented the fire chi to the other lions and explained how he obtained it. He then announced his planned assault on Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier, and asked Lavauras (who was leading the tribe during Lionel's mysterious absence) if he could take at least two legions of the Lion Army into the Iron Mountains for the attack. Without official permission, Lycor eventually mobilized the two legions, gave the lion soldiers fire chi, contacted Scorponok and Leodus to request their aid, and—driving his now fire chi powered Mech-tank—led his forces north to attack the Glacier. Now able to fight the Icebears without being frozen, the fired up lions stormed the mobile HQ alongside Leopard and Stinger Brotherhood forces, successfully unfreezing and rescuing Lincoln, Lyrix, and the other lions, bats, rhinos, ravens, and scorpions captured by Icestrike. During the battle, Lycor fought and destroyed most of the Icebears' claw driller Mechs with his fired up Mech. However, as the allied forces attempted to fight their way out with the Chimians they rescued, the sheer amount of fire chi power in the HQ caused the Glacier to melt, and everyone inside was scattered throughout the Iron Mountains. Lycor's Mech-tank fell through the floor of the crumbling HQ and crashed, but he and Lyrix managed to grab hold of a mountain while they fell, and climbed to the peak, where Lycor hoped to survey the situation and use the view to locate his scattered forces. Final Duel The freed Scorpix, who'd also climbed up the mountain, knocked Lyrix unconscious from behind. Scorpix demanded a final duel with Lycor, explaining that one enemy must kill the other in order to ensure peace between the Scorpion and Lion tribes. Lycor agreed and engaged in a long duel with Scorpix, who'd also gained fire chi, on the peak of the mountain. Eventually, Scorpix' fire chi orb fizzled out before Lycor's, giving the temporarily more powerful Lycor the chance to remove Scorpix of one of his swords and stab the scorpion through the chest and back. Scorpix thanked Lycor for the duel, giving his remaining sword to Lycor before laying to rest in the snow. Standoff on the Mountain Just after Scorpix was killed, the regrouped Praetorian Guards made it up the mountain, declaring that they'd avenge their late Supreme Leader. Lycor tossed Scorpix' sword to Lyrix, who'd woken up, and the two of them were forced to team up to face down the Praetorian Guard. Lyrix and Lycor defeated the guards after an intense battle, killing all of them. A Stinger-Copter then flew over the mountain. Scorponok saw the bodies of Scorpix and the guards from the cockpit. To save himself, Lyrix told him that Lycor had killed them all, and jumped into the Stinger-Copter. As Lycor tried to explain why he'd killed Scorpix, and that Lyrix had also been involved in the destruction of the Praetorian Guard, the enraged Scorponok ordered a small aerial bombardment, and all the fire chi lasers and missiles of the copter fired at Lycor, blasting him off the mountain. Rescue The barely-alive Lycor was found by Leopard druids on a precipice halfway down the mountain. The druids kept him alive with healing magic, and took him back to the Golden City. Lycor's injuries were tended to in a hospital, where the druids quickly healed him. Upon recovering, Lycor met up with fellow lion Leonard, who explained how he'd come to the Valley of Balance. After being handed his Fire Valious, Lycor realized that the Leopards had now saved his life twice, so he swore a life debt to Leodus and the Leopards, thus joining the knights of the newly-formed Empire of Balance. Lycor discarded his suit of Phoenix armor (which had been dirtied and ripped to shreds by the missile strike and his fall), and replaced it with the bulky pearl and yellow crystal armor of the Imperial Knights sworn to protect King Leodus and Lord Vamprah. Battle of the Iron Mountains As an Imperial Knight, Lycor was a bodyguard of Leodus and Vamprah, but he also answered to the two co-captains of the Imperial Knights, a vulture and a leopard named Longfang. A while after half of the Imperial Knights (including Longfang) ventured with Vamprah into the Arctic Northern Regions, Longfang returned. Lycor and the rest of the Knights followed him and Leodus as the Leopard King marched his forces out into the Iron Mountains to confront the Sabertooth Tigers who'd claimed part of the mountain range. The Vulture and Leopard forces stopped a ways in front of the Sabertoothes' fort. Lycor and the other Imperial Knights closely guarded Leodus as the King explained the Elemental Balance to the Ice Hunters and offered them a chance to leave the south. When the Ice Hunters refused to leave, Lycor charged into battle with the Imperial forces, battling the sabertoothes. Before the Imperial Knights reached the Ice Hunters' base, and explosion separated Longfang from the rest, but he confirmed his survival and told Lycor to advance toward the base. Upon smashing their way into the base, Lycor and the other knights protected Leodus as Sabertooth King Finglor charged toward him. When the King became endangered, Lycor and the other Imperial Knights convinced him to leave the battle, escorting him back to the Golden City. Arachnid Alliance—Empire of Balance War After the battle of the Iron Mountains had ended with a Leopard victory, Lycor was present for the trial of Solrac, as the captured spider was sentenced to exile into the Arctic. However, the Arachnid Alliance, which had declared war on the Empire of Balance, attacked the Golden City during the trial, and Solrac escaped in the turmoil. Lycor helped foil the Spiders' and Scorpions' invasion attempt, driving the enemy back out of the valley. Following this, Lycor and Longfang met with Vamprah and Leodus multiple times, to discuss the current wars, their plans, and the status of the Elemental Balance. Personal Trip With the wars quieting down for the time being, Lycor, seeking revenge and justice against Lyrix, eventually received Leodus' permission to take time off from his Imperial duty, and search for the fugitive lion. Lycor tracked his cousin's scent out of the Iron Mountains, and into the Artic and the mysterious Northern Outland Mountains. While following the scent of Lyrix and an unknown foreign scent in the wastelands, Lycor ran into a sabertooth tiger. The sabertooth introduced himself as Senix, explained that he was no longer affiliated with the Ice Hunters, and explained that Lyrix was traveling with a mammoth. Lycor formed an alliance with Senix, to stop Malgus and Lyrix from finding a Phoenix artifact that Senix deemed extremely dangerous. When they caught up to their adversaries, Lycor saw that Lyrix had been transformed into a white, Ice Hunter-like lion. Senix and Lycor engaged Malgus and Lyrix in battle, but their conflict was cut short when a Stinger-Copter commanded by Skaulus Rax fired warning blasts at them, scattering the fighters. When he recovered, Lycor was contacted by the temporarily disembodied spirit of Leodus, who revealed Senix' true identity as Tenebrae the Tiger Emperor, and his plan to prevent the Elemental Balance from being restored. As Senix resumed his fight with Malgus, Lycor stabbed him from behind with his Fire Valious, declaring that he'd finished his ancestor Lyron's job of destroying Tenebrae. As Malgus went for the treasure and the dying Senix stumbled away, Lycor resumed his pursuit of Lyrix, during which Leodus told Lycor that he had now fulfilled his destiny, and thus his duty to the Empire of Balance, permitting Lycor to return to his tribe if he wished. Consequences Lycor almost caught up to Lyrix in a canyon, but was suddenly ambushed by Scorponok, declaring that he'd avenge his "blood brother". As they battled, Lycor explained that the final duel had been Scorpix' idea, and that it was the only way to ensure future peace between the Scorpions and Lions. Scorponok, considering Lycor a traitor, declared that he'd tell the other scorpions about this after avenging Scorpix, to prevent such peace. Lycor, not allowing this, blinded Scorponok with his Fire Valious, but left him alive, continuing his pursuit of Lyrix. Return to the South Following the ice-powered Lyrix's trail of snow, Lycor found that it looped back southwest, back to the inland. Lycor went through the Outland Mountains that divided the Outland jungles from the inlands, and crossed down into the southern Great Desert, determined to bring Lyrix to justice. During the journey, Lycor learned that Lycan had been appointed the temporary Supreme Regent of the Lion Tribe, so Lycor radioed Lycan, filling his uncle in on everything that'd happened in the Wastelands. Lycan gave Lycor permission to continue the pursuit of his son. Battle in the Grassy Plains Lycor tracked Lyrix to the northwest plains, where he fought the ice-powered lion and attempted to capture him. However, Malgus, transformed into the fire wing-clad Elemental Wizard, flew down to the dueling lions, explaining that he had to take Lyrix and cure him of his "elemental impurity". Lyrix and Lycor temporarily teamed up against Malgus, and were seemingly able to defeat the powerful wizard. Malgus II then flew overhead in a Mammoth-copter, and Lyrix tried to pin the blame for Malgus' "death" on Lycor, as he had done in the Iron Mountains before, though the fed-up Lycor quickly took down both the aircraft and Lyrix. Malgus then revealed that he was still conscious, taking Lycor by surprise, and flying away with the unconscious Malgus II and Lyrix. Return to the Lions Lycor updated Lycan while heading to the Lion City. Lycor arrived just after Lycan had received a letter from current Eagle King Erdrik, requesting that a meeting between all of Chima's leaders be held in the Bats' embassy atop Mount Cavora. Lycan told his nephew that he'd accepted the invitation, but didn't trust "Erdrik", suspecting him to be an impostor, as Eagle King Erdrik was believed to be dead. Lycan told Lycor to accompany him to the Tribal Summit as a bodyguard, and to pay close attention to "Erdrik" there. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Appearance: He has light tan fur, a brown mane, and yellow eyes. He wears blue cloth pants that contain pockets to fit small handheld weapons such as pulse blasters and knives. He wears an orange military suit on his upper body, with pockets for small radios. For armor, he wears a small headdress/helmet with a lion military symbol on it to show his rank, as well as golden armor connected to his golden chi harness. His gold shoulderpads are strong enough for protection, but light enough to allow for maneuverability. Weapons and gear: A standard golden valious, two small chi-powered blasters, a bronze shield, and a silver knife hidden in one of his pockets. Personality: The Field Marshal of the Lion Tribe, Lycor commands battalions of lion soldiers into battle, but not before making a thought-out strategy first. Appearances * Lysandre - A Chima RP Extended Backstory (First Chronological Appearance) * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story * The Chima Roleplay (First Appearance) * Legacy: Fall of the Bridge * Legacy: Heir to the Outlands * Legacy: Redemption Quotes "So you would possibly ally with the Sabertooths and Mammoths if they weren't allied with the Vultures and Icebears??" -Lycor to Leodus (More and better quotes to be added.) Trivia * Lycor was one of the very first RPCs introduced in the LMBE Chima Roleplay. * Lycor was originally meant as a stand-in for JGREAD to roleplay until Leodus could be introduced, but Lycor ended up becoming an important character, and was given roles in multiple EU stories, including "Lysandre", "Retribution", and all three books in "The Legacy Trilogy." * Lycor's theme song: Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:All Articles Category:Protagonist